everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilandere White
Ilandere White she/her, born Eglantine Charming, is a 2019-introduced original character, bleh, and bleh. She is destined to be the next White Doe in the opera Rusalka. She is currently attending her Fourth Year at Ever After High. She's commonly known as Dery. Character Personality *Very chill, very mellow. Alright with just letting things happen. Comes from a rich and influential (ish) family so she's used to everything being her way. Not in a spoiled way, but more of an ignorant way. slightly feral *Has an aura that draws other people to her, likes to be admired. Alright. This is a play on the opposities attract trope, but like. Everyone attracts to her. People find her fun to be around, and are reluctant to think negatively of her. Basically, she's well liked. *Nice to other people, but won't stand up for you really? She's alright with letting immoral stuff happen, especially if it's a popular person and/or one of her friends doing so. *She doesn't have a strong sense of justice. Also the type who sees someone being bullied and express their pity, but not do anything about it. *Not one to pry into others' lives. Even if someone is clearly not okay, but says that they're okay, Ilandere will shrug and move on. She does it a little bit on purpose, as she wants as little problems in her life as possible. Doesn't like feeling stress, so she removes stress from her lives. *She isn't super determined. Not super studious, she gets good grades cause fairy gifts. She gives up easily, which is tied to her respecting others' privacy too much. *Confident in herself, but does get self-conscious occasionally, especially on her appearance. Needs validation, and usually gets it from the media/fans of Charmings. *She doesn't try to stand out too much in her friend group and in terms of popularity. She's the type to be satisfied even if she's not the alpha in the group. Also doesn't like responsibility, would rather pass it along to someone else more capable. *intentionally plays up her ditziness in order to avoid serious stuff. Appearance Ilandere is an East Asian girl of average height, though she's often wearing heels that bring her up from 5'5" to 5'8". Her family is from Macau, and her father is ethnically Chinese, but Ilandere thinks there's a possibility that's she's mixed. Their biological mother isn't talked about often so she doesn't definitively know. And well, Ilandere's never been one to rock the boat on something that doesn't really matter anyways. Her hair is naturally snow white (hehe), which is visible in her warm pastel pink dye job. It's rather long, relatively healthy, and she usually wears it in waves. Ilandere has warm light brown skin, While her eyes can't really be described as doe eyes (too much of a low hanging fruit, man), they're still a very pretty dark brown, almost black. She's fond of false eyelashes, and her everyday make up look contains doing little white dots along her bottom lashes, mimicing a deer's coloration. *Lightly wavy pastel pink hair with white roots (she dyes it pink), very long length. Darker pink eyebrows. *conventionally attractive skinny with curves, kinda athletic body, 5'5" but wears heels a lot so she's usually 5'8". *No doe eyes actually but they're very chocolaty brown. She wears fake eyelashes (myehhhh abg jokes myehhhh) and does little white dots along her bottom lashes cause it looks cool. *Speaking of makeup, very into makeup + beauty stuff! *Wears a lot of white and pastel pink. Interests mm Abilities mm Fairy Tale - Rusalka How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusalka_(opera) How Does Dery Fit Into it? *Though originally charmings for an undecided destiny, their father remarried when they were young, to none other than apple white's aunt. So they became part of the White family. Their parents subsequently kind of used their status as part of the White family to search for destinies to give their children. This is basically the reason why the DCA happened when no one cared about Rusalka before. **Dery was originally the prince, but she switched with Adoette to be the white doe. This is because the prince role was larger and more important, and she wants the relationship between herself and Adoette to be better. **Well the prince dies so. nice going. Dery didn't do this on purpose though (or did she?) **In any case, Adoette just told her "whatever. i'll do it." so she thinks it's all alright now! *She's part of the popular crowd with Apple and Co. (hit me with your popular ocs because I don't want to make a clique of my own). Parallels * Viewpoint on Destiny mm Name Ilandere- picked for Dery lmao Eglantine- FAKE CHARMINGS The surnames are quite boring in this case! Charming is uh, Charming. And White is the same as the Apple White. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities myeh Quotes Trivia *Ilandere and Adoette's birthday, September 28, is National Hunting and Fishing Day 2019, a day where the white deer is celebrated. It's also a lovely coincidence, as September 28 is also the birthday of a certain person who she may be somewhat based off of. **whom is this person? ;) *I generally don't like using the nickname Dery even though that was the whole point of the name Ilandere? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Rusalka Category:Asexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress